1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthesis intended to be introduced into a bodily canal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a removable urethral prosthesis is known for treating recurrent stenoses in the bulbo-membranous urethra. The object of this prosthesis is to hold the urethra open during healing after the urethrectomy and thus acts as a support for healing of the urethral wall. This prosthesis includes two parts, each in the form of a helical spring with contiguous turns. These two springs have the same diameter and different lengths and are joined to one another by a metal wire. The longer spring acts as the prosthesis proper, holding the urethra open at the diameter of the spring, whilst the shorter spring, connected to the distal end of the longer spring, allows the latter to be immobilized in position by fastening in the prostate. However, in certain cases, this prosthesis has a tendency to descend in the urethra because the fastening in the prostate by simple clamping is not always sufficient, for example when the prostatic urethra is too wide. In addition, when the prostate has been resected or after a prostatectomy, a prosthesis as defined hereinabove cannot be used.